Procedimento Interrompido
by mandyd
Summary: - Dean, esse cara me enviou um vírus na pior hora possível! Ele interrompeu um procedimento extremamente importante! Ah, esse cara não me escapa. - Não é Wincest. :D


**N/A:** Uma fic que caiu do céu (? ou não. Primeira fic que eu posto de SPN, ok? Eu morro de vergonha das minhas fics de SPN. HUAHUAHUA mas eu fui praticamente obrigada a postar essa, não é cams? hm JUAHUAHUAHHU Não tem nenhum spoiler, eu acho (? Só cita o nome de um dos cavaleiros, então, se estiver enturmado com o lance todo vai ter um pouquinho mais de graça, ok? E essa não é Wincest.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não é meu e eu não terei lucros com essa fic.

_Uma fic pra cams e seu msn com vírus s2 _

* * *

**Procedimento interrompido**

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Dá pra gritar um pouco mais baixo enquanto eu durmo, Sam?

- NÃO, DEAN, NÃO PODE SER!

- Calma, Sam, o que foi?

- O VÍRUS, DEAN! O VÍRUS!

- Vírus? Quer dizer que você sabe onde a Peste está? Eu vou pegar nossas coisas e...

- NÃO, DEAN, NO MEU COMPUTADOR! UM VÍRUS!

- Não sabia que a Peste afetava computadores.

- Não tem graça, Dean. Quando eu descobrir quem foi que mandou esse vírus...

- Você não vai fazer nada, porque ele vai estar do outro lado idiota dessa tela.

- Meu computador não é idiota.

- Não, quem mexe nele que é.

- Eu não estou muito afim de escutar suas piadinhas, Dean.

- Calma, Sammy, você leva tudo muito a sério.

- TEM UM VÍRUS CORROENDO TODO MEU SISTEMA OPERACIONAL, DEAN! Não dá pra se manter a calma em situações como essa.

- É por isso que eu mantenho meu sistema operacional muito bem guardado.

- Dean!

- Desculpa, eu não consigo evitar!

- Quando eu rastrear o IP de quem enviou esse vírus, eu juro, Dean, eu vou acabar com ele.

- E eu posso ajudar? Porque sabe, eu adoro vinganças passionais.

- Larga essa arma, Dean.

- Mas nós não íamos acabar com ele, Sammy?

- Nós vamos. Ou melhor, eu vou.

- Egoísta.

- Dean, eu vou mandar o pior de todos os vírus para o computador desse cidadão. Ah, ele nunca terá visto nada igual.

- Sam, estou ficando com medo desse seu olhar, cara.

- Eu vou enviar todos os que eu puder encontrar, Dean, todos! Cavalos de tróia, time bombs, worms! Tudo, Dean, tudo!

- Sammy, estou começando a ficar com medo.

- Não vai há antivírus, antispyware ou firewall que consiga me deter, Dean!

- Sam, calma, é só um vírus no computador cara!

- Dean, esse cara me enviou um vírus na pior hora possível! Ele interrompeu um procedimento extremamente importante! Ah, esse cara não me escapa.

- Vai com calma, irmãozinho! Daqui a pouquinho esse computador destrava e você esquece.

- Esquecer? ESQUECER ESSES MOMENTOS DE ANGÚSTIA PELOS QUAIS ELE ME FEZ PASSAR, DEAN? Jamais esquecerei.

- Jamais? Jamais tipo, nunca? Ou tipo jamais "Durante um longo período de tempo"?

- Jamais tipo "Jamais", Dean.

- Obviamente.

- Ótimo, agora sumiu tudo, Dean! TUDO! OLHA!

- Por que você não experimenta contar até dez, Sam?

- EU NÃO QUERO CONTAR! Eu quero... Quero... QUERO MEU COMPUTADOR DE VOLTA, DEAAAAN!

- E num é que sumiu tudo mesmo? Esse cara é dos bons, hein, Sammy?

- Obrigado pelo apoio, meu irmão.

- Foi só um comentário imparcial. Sam, olha, acho que está voltando, cara.

- ...

- Sammy? Sam, cara, para de beijar o computador. Para, Sam! Eu não vou viajar no mesmo carro que esse computador depois dessa cena. Para de agarrar o computador, cara, para!

- Dean. Se eu pego esse cara... Eu acho que vou aceitar aquela ajuda que havia oferecido.

- Agora sim está falando a minha língua. Mas, Sammy... Só por curiosidade... Qual era aquele procedimento importantíssimo que você estava executando na hora em que, você sabe, ferrou tudo?

- Procedimento? Er, eu estava analisando uns dados.

- Sério? Deixa eu ver. Talvez você tenha feito algum progresso nas pesquisas dessa vez.

- Dean, sai de perto do computador, Dean. É sério! Sai, Dean! NÃO, DEAN, É MEU!

- Eu só quero ver!

- É um computador de uso pessoal!

- Me deixa dar uma olhada, Sammy! Deixa eu... Me deixa...

- Devolve, Dean! AGORA!

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Eu não acredito!

- É meu, cara, me devolve!

- Se eu não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos, eu... HAHAHAHAHAH

- Certo. Agora me dá!

- AHAHAHHAHAHA, Sammy, cara, foi por isso que ficou tão bravo, não foi? Porque era esse tipo de 'procedimento'!

- Não! Quero dizer, sim! Não!

- HAHAHAHHAHAHAH gatinhas asiáticas. net, Sammy?

- Eu já pedi pra devolver, Dean!

* * *

N/A: Reviews para fazer uma pobre escritora de fanfics um pouco mais feliz, que tal?


End file.
